Ark 10 Episode 29: A Rat in a Cage
Participants *Aiden Nagara *Noah Jaunsin First Night in a New Place - Aiden would let out a long yawn as he shrugged the blanket he covered up with lat night off of him. He sat up and turned to be seeted normally on the couch that he crashed on theat night. There was a slight orangy glow around the flat and out the window it was easy to tell that the sun had just started to rise above the horizon. Aiden tossed the blanket to the other side of the couch and slipped his bare feet into the black pair of combat boots he usually wore. He had slept in his jeans the night before so he already had those on as he reached over for his backpack he brought to this place with him. Digging through it he found a white toothbrush and some paste to match before standing up and walking over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while staring into the mirror. 'Guess I can't keep telling myself this is a dream anymore. My father really has abandoned me and left me with nothing in this city.' Aiden tossed his tooth brush in the container next to what he asumed was Yukina's. He washed his face and toweled it off. He exited the bathroom and looked up on the ledge that overlooked the main room. 'Guess she is planning to sleep in today' Aiden thought as he walked back over to his bag. He reached back into it and pulled out a black muscle shirt, throwing it over his shoulders and pulling it down his chest. 'Oh well, imma go look at my new warehouse.' He would pull his new sparker gloves on as he walked out the front door into the cold winter air. Checking Out New Prospects The cool wind would feel almost icy as it fell over his unprotected arms, but Aiden shrugged it off ignoring the temperature. Besides if he covered his arms then he couldnt show off his tattoos. Aiden made sure to close the door behined him as he made his way down to the sidewalk. He looked over at his jetcycle almost considering taking it but deciding against it. It wouldnt matter much the place is right arround the corner from yukina's appartment. Aiden took in a breath and continued moving on down the sidewalk rounding the second corner and passing a couple other old abandoned buildings. 'This part of town must be falling fast, everywhere round her looks deserted.' He thought as he looked over the buildings, some with caved in walls and ceilings. Others with lots of vines and moss growing over them. 'I'll have to change this entire block if i want to survive out here.' He turned back forward and could see the large open lot with the warehouse at the corner. It was just at the end of the road and Aiden knew it was the perfect location for growth. He crossed the final street and aproached the garage style door for the entrance of the warehouse. He took a pair of keys out of his jean pocket and placed them in the new locks on the door before raising it enough for him to walk in. The room would be dimmly lit and full of crate like boxes. Graffiti on most of the walls and what looked like a burn pile in the center. Aiden reached to flip the light switch but nothing happened, "Figures, No power yet," Aiden sighed before continueing, "Just more work to do." Squatter's Rights In the corner of the building, behind a couple of crates and propped up against a skateboard Noah would be relaxing. He could hear as the door was starting to open. "Shit..." He said under his breath as he took his board putting it under the sling he keeps his bat in and moving behind a concrete wall to the side of the door. This would leave him out of sight when Aiden made his way inside. Noah was begining to get worried, he knew squatting was strongly frowned apon but he had no where else to go. He had no choice but to avoid being caught. Noah turned toward the window he had window he had snuck in through and thought it was time to get out of here. As he turned toward the window his foot got caught on a pile of loose lumber and forced him to fall with a loud crash. Noah hit the floor with a thud and pushed himself up rubbing his face. As he raised up he saw a pair of shoes infront of him and raised to his feet moving back a bit to hesitantly meet Aiden's gaze often looking away. "wh- Who are you?" Noah asked hesitantly. Vermin Exterminator "I should be asking you that, kid." Aiden said narrowing his eyes on the young boy that stood before him. "You gunna tell me what your doing in my warehouse?" Aiden asked as the boy shot him a look. Noah yelled out, "I don't see your name on it, besides you do a shitty job of keeping it looking nice for it to be something you call yours." Aiden simply stared down at the boy with cold eyes, "Yea there are some things i need to change around here, starting with getting rid of some of the vermin around here." Aiden said this while shooting Noah another look. "THE FUCK YOU CALL ME!" Noah snapped as he raised a fist throwing it hard toward Aiden. Aiden simply raised his right hand to hit the back of his hand against the kids forearm and push his arm wide while throwing a quick palm into the boys chest with his left hand. This sent Noah to fall back on the ground sitting up and gritting his teeth. "THAT'S IT ASSHOLE!" Noah yelled out again as he rolled backward in a reverse summersault. He placed his hands over his head and waited till they touched the concrete floor to push off the ground and send him into the air. Noah had put a surge of his energy into this movement (even though he didn't know what it was) allowing him to flip backwards against the wall landing his feet against it before pushing off of it with more chi force sending him rocketing at Aiden with a fist locked back. Aiden's eyes went a bit wide as he saw the kid move almost rolling with his hit into a new move. This left him a little stunned as the kid came flying at him. He took the punch head on as it crashed against his jaw. Aiden could see and feel the dence ammount of chi manipulation as it exploded against him and made him double back tumbling on the floor. "Damn... " Aiden said before spitting a bit of blood out on the floor, "That's some punch you got." Noah pulled out his skate board and tossed it on the ground before jumping on it and kicking off to charge Aiden again. This time Noah was leading with a shoulder charge, but Aiden was ready now. Aiden took form in a lesser known stance of the crippling palms style by placing one arm in front of him straight up and spreading his legs wide. As Noah moved in to throw his shoulder Aiden mover his body to the side out of the way mostly. With his left hand Aiden gripped the fabric over Noah's shoulder while placing his right foot in the way of the skate board to trip him off it. This would make Noah keep with momentum as the board was stopped under his feet. Aiden kept the movement up by moving his right hand to the middle of Noah's back and pushing him around his body. This would send Noah spinning through the air before crashing through a few crates. Aiden stood up straight and waited to see if this kid wanted to keep going after that. The Potential of a Rat Out of the rubble Noah stuck up his bat and lunged out of the pile. His eyes were glowing with a reddish pink aura and Aiden could see a pink fire like aura eminating from the bat Noah was holding. Aiden was making many mental notes about this kid and was already very impressed with his talent and potential. The kid may move recklessly but he was very gifted when it came to chi. AIden knew if this fight continued he could get severely hurt so he needed to end it now. As the kid moved in close and was bringing his bat down toward Aiden, he moved. Infusing chi into his feet and moving in a peak human speed he moved behind Noah faster than Noah expected him to move. Aiden spun around quickly pooling chi into his right hand and sent a chop against the back of Noah's neck. This chi was shaped into a tiny chi barrier but was still enough to work properly and send Noah outward. This send him into the exterior wall with full force. As noah was continueing the swing of his bat, he would hit the wall and the built up chi would explode leaving a large hole in the wall of the warehouse. Aiden walked over to Noah and grabbed him up by the arm, subdueing him in an Aikido disablement grapple. He then spoke coursely making sure Noah could hear him, "Alright kid, my name is Aiden Nagara and now that i have your attention i expect you to pay for the damages you caused here. I assume you dont have a job or a home and while that isnt any concern of mine I can help you out with a job. In one week i expect to see you back here and willing to work on what ever assignment i give you. Until then, i don't want to see you anywhere near this place." Aiden then pushed the kid away from him and headed back to the garage door lifting it up again. "Remember, one week from today. You better be here, or i will find you..." Noah stared in bewilderment as Aiden stepped out and was starting to close the door. "NOAH!" He called. Aiden stopped and looked in at tha boy, "What?" "My name... It's Noah- Noah Jaunsin." Aiden only nodded and closed the door leaving the kid by himself.- Category:Ark 10